Shuriken and Shark Teeth
by Kenzie901
Summary: Ever sense her brother Eigi became the jinjuriki host, her life has been upside down. A ninja war, a dead brother, a missing mother, Usagi's troubles are always adding up. Shuriken and Shark Teeth is a bumpy ride where the plot is always twisting.


**Chapter One**

**Usagi POV**

"Usagi, wake up, breakfast is ready" I awakened from my mothers tender embrace, the smell of steamed rice and miso soup was thick in the air. My eyes widened when the smell of tamagoyaki entered my nostrils, I quickly jumped out of my bed and rushed to the table, my mothers soft laughter soon followed my excitement. My father was polishing his prized kunai set, my older brother eagerly waiting for everyone to join the table so he can eat, and my younger brother being carried into the dining room in my mothers arms.

"Alright Eigi, sit next to your brother and sister while I bring out the food." she set him on his seat, and returned to her kitchen. The similar surroundings all made me feel so safe, the solid oak table, the feather filled dining pillows, even the permanent smell of a home cooked meal, it all made my muscles relax. "OK everyone, breakfast is ready!" my mother brings out the tamagoyaki on a white plate in her left hand, and a large bowl of steamed rice in her right. "Yay!" Eigi exclaims. "I'm starving!" My older brother, Shinya, mumbled. "Smelling great, Miho." My father joyfully stated.

The sounds of full mouths and slurps is all you can hear at my families meal time. Shinya shoving down all he can fit in his stomach, Eigi happily helping himself to the miso soup, my father (just like Shinya) eating all he can possible eat, my gentle mother gracefully eating the steamed rice, politely chewing the tamagoyaki. I wish I ate like my mother, clean, silently, but unfortunately, I didn't get that gene. I eat like my father – too much.

"Ha ha Usagi, you eat just like your old man!" my father laughed, "Your going to be big and strong one day, ya know?" he smiled his big, goofy smile and continued to eat. _Strong_. The word swirled though my brain and tattooed its meaning into my heart. _Strong_, like my ancestors. I want to be strong. I _will_ be strong. I smiled back and replied with a simple "Yeah, I know."

The gates to Kohana are welcoming, and warm. This being my third time entering the Chunin Exams, this will be my forth great shinobi nation I have seen (including my home Kiri). My teammates Hediki and Yasu and I are determined to become chunin this year, Yasu says he can feel it, its our year. Our Sensei Mikiyo has put on a bet that all three of us will become chunin this year, I hope we live up to expectations.

"This, is, awesome!" Hediki yelled in excitement, he began spitefully observing his surroundings. "Hediki, your fourteen, and you still get exited like an eleven year old." Yasu stated, and pushed his glasses up, trying to look cool. "You know Yasu, you don't have to try to look so cool, I mean your our teammates!" I tried to crack him. "Humph, I don't have to _try_." He smiled and began to walk away. "Your so... difficult Yasu." I mumbled under my breath and followed him, Hediki soon noticed we were walking away and trailed after us.

Together began to wonder the streets of Kohana, Yasu looking like he doesn't care, Hediki looking around like a child, and me, the youngest of the three. Being twelve on a group of fourteen year old's can really make you feel like... a baby. But then I look over at Hediki, and then I realize, at least compared to him, I look maybe twelve in a half. Our Sensei poofs out of nowhere, "Hello kiddos." She smiled. "Sensei, you left us wondering about in Kohana, we would have been attacked." Yasu tried to look smart. "Then you would of fought back – and won, because your my students!" she quickly replied, "And besides, why would you be attacked? Kiri and Kohana have peace for the Chunin Exams, silly." Sensei smiled.

Before Yasu could pop out a witty comeback, Sensei asked, "Anybody hungry?" I immediately shot my hand up, "I am!". "That's what I like to hear! Now! Too the food!" Sensei grabbed us all, and ran towards the nearest ramen shop.

We all pile into the ramen shop, and inside are a few of Kohana's genin. Sensei brushes herself off and introduces herself to the man with silver spiked hair. "Hello, I've heard about you, Hatake Kakashi." Sensei tried to rock her sex appeal by bending over the bar and resting her elbows on it, her oversized butt really looked oversized when she did that. "My name is Mikiyo, but you can call me Miki." She gave him a sexy smile. The shop was silent, except for a blond spiky haired boy's slurps.

"Hold up, Sensei brought us here so she could talk to that guy!" Hediki yelled and pointed at the man and Sensei. She waved her hand at us, signaling us to move to a table. "Sensei, I this man looks strong, I wouldn't even try it. I mean, we wouldn't want him getting lost in your butt, now would we?" Yasu smiled. "Yasu..." I shook my head. "Kid..." Sensei slowly began to turn her head towards us. Hediki and I both pointed our fingers to Yasu. "Way to though me under the bus you guys." Sensei's eyes glowed a bright red, "Yasu... I am going, to kill you!" she began to run after Yasu, it was like a cat chasing a mouse.

The man with the spiked silver hair laughed, "How cute." Sensei stopped, "You think I'm cute?" Joy fully covers her face. He continued to laugh. "Thank you!" She smiled and then looked over at Yasu, he ran over to us, and picked me up to use me as a shield. "I'm not a very good shield, you know." I nonchalantly looked over at him. "Humph." He put me down and brushed himself off, and began to walk over to the bar to order. "You guys coming?" He asked, not even looking over. I exhaled, "Even when your being chased to your death, you always try to look cool. Yeah, I'm coming." I began to walk over towards the bar, and sat on the seat to the left of Yasu, and Hediki to the right of him. Yasu and Hediki ordered something simple and plain, shrimp ramen. The lady looked at me and asked me what I wanted, "I'll take the chicken and vegetable ramen, huh, make that four chicken and vegetable ramens!" I looked up and smiled. "Four?" Yasu asked in disbelief, "Seesh, your father was right, you eat like a man!" he laughed. "I'm a growing girl, the doctor said I will be _really_ tall if I eat enough!" I smiled, trying to shake off what Yasu said. "Humph, whatever." He looked away. "You know Yasu, you don't always have to be a jerk all the time, she _is_ going to be tall, look at her! Shes like 5"1 already! Shes only an inch behind you." Hediki gave Yasu a sharp look. "You are all poor sports." He crossed his arms, trying to look cool. "Your the poor sport." Hediki looked away.

An eerie feel filled the room, Sensei was flirting with the Kohana jonin, and my team and I were everything but cheerful. We soon finished our food, and we waited for Sensei to leave the jonin alone. It was around nine P.M. And Sensei was still flirting with the jonin. I began to grow tired and I rested my head on the oak bar, the smell of a cook meal filled my head, and the cushioned chair all reminded my of my home. I began to have a sense of serenity, and I fell asleep.

_"Nee-Chan!" Eigi's screams filled my head, I was dizzy, very, very dizzy. The blurry colors soon became sharper as I grew more aware. "Nee-Chan! Nee-San! To-Chan!" I saw Eigi tied down on a stone table, "Help! It hurts!" He cried out. Tears came down his pale face, his eyes looked lifeless. "Eigi!" I screamed out for him. "Nee-Chan!" he cried out louder. "Eigi! I'm coming!" I ran towards him. Anbu took my arms and began to pry me from the room. "Eigi!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, "Eigi!" "Nee-Chan!" he wailed, his thought grew horse, his body began to tremble. "Eigi!" I screamed once more. "Nee... Chan..." His eyes closed. Before the door slammed I saw the cold lifeless eyes of my uncle Yagura, "The demon has been planted." and the door slammed shut._

"Hey... wake up." Someone shook me away. I shot my head up, cold sweat dripped down my brow, _only a dream_, I told myself, _it was only a dream_. "You OK?" he asked me. "Y-yeah... thanks" I rubbed my right temple, and looked up at him, he had a pointy chin, and charcoal black eyes, the same color as his hair. "Hey, my Sensei was flirting with your Sensei!" I suddenly remembered the ramen shop, Yasu's crude comment, and me dozing off. "Sorry about that. She tends to do that." He crossed his arms, " Don't worry about it. It didn't bother me at all." I got out of my chair and stood up, we were the same height, our eyes are at the same level. But something about his gaze, it radiates sadness.

"From Kiri?" He asked me, looking at my head band. "Yeah." I looked at the clock, 11 P.M. "Oh gosh!" I exclaimed in surprise. "What?" He asked. "Its late! Why didn't my Sensei get me, or my team... gosh, I have such a bad team." I exhaled in disappointment. "I can tell, the comment your teammate made was really rude, about you and your Sensei." We began to walk out of the ramen shop, "Yeah, Yasu thinks he's all that." I laughed, "But though a fireball at him and he'll hide like a turtle!" I laughed.

"First time entering the Chunin Exams?" He asked me, looking over his shoulder. "No, this will be my third time, hopefully I will pass this time!" I giggled. "Third times the charm." He stated. "That's the spirit!" I added, smiling. "This is the hotel where the genin are staying, I just wanted to make sure you didn't wall asleep on the side of the road of something." He said nonchalant. Before he began walking away he said one thing, "I never got your name." He said looking over his shoulder. "Usagi, Hattori Usagi. And you?" he began to walk away, then he said "Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Goodnight, Uchiha Sasuke." I said silently. He raised his right hand, his other hand in his pocket. And I knew he meant "Goodnight."


End file.
